The Lost Hero
by Silentlistlessdude
Summary: During the battle Stalingrad, Vassily Zaytsev is teleported by a strange entity to the realm of Remnant after his duel with major Konig. Will Teams JNPR and RWBY be able to enlighten Vassily's heart? Also how will our hero deal with these creatures called grim? Crossover between Enemy at the Gates & RWBY. No Juane. WILL TRY TO UPDATE EVERY TWO DAYS.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Bam!**

Vassily cocks his rifle. He stares at his latest kill, the hunter that came to hunt him. Major Konig the teacher that tought his teacher Koulikov everything he knew. He retrieves his rifle after a long pause of silence and returns to his deceased friend. He places the rifle in his arms to honor him. Vassily stares longingly at his dead comrade Commisar Danilov as he holds Konigs rifle in his lifeless arms.

 **Flashback:**

"You'll get us caught, Comrade Commisar." Whispered Vassily. Danilov looks back at him as he is about to shoot two officers. He refocuses and pulls the trigger and both Vassily and himself flinches but the shot does not go off.

Danilov tries to slide the bolt back but is incapable of doing so. Vassily sees this and crawls up to Danilov as motors and bombs go off all around them. "With your permission comrade Commisar." Vassily extends his hand signifying for the rifle.

Danilov gives him the rifle between pants and Vassily takes out his clip of five rounds and loads the rifle. He the prepares the shot by cocking the rifle back up and signifies that it is ready to be used.

He hands the rifle back to Danilov. Danilov takes his aim.

"Which one do you think I should aim at first? Says Danilov.

"You should wait. Until there is an explosion" Vassily says as points up to the sky.

Danilov nods then goes back to aiming, his eyes clearly unfocused. "Do you know how to shoot?" Says Danilov. "A little." Says Vassily. Danilov hands the rifle back to Vassily and Vassily rolls around to find a sniping spot in the fountain.

At the same time 2 more German officers arrive with an infantry soldier in a car. They park up alongside the fist two officers and greet them in their native language before standing on the other side of the pillar.

Vassily takes aim and waits for a chance to fire.

"Don't shoot, don't shoot, he's looking right at us!" Says Danilov.

The infantry soldier is looking at the fountain while slowly making his way over.

Vassily waits for an explosion.

 **Boom!**

Shoots the first officer in the head with out the others noticing.

Within seconds of the next explosion the officer beside the now deceased one notices and looks over just as the the explosion goes off.

 **Boom!**

Two officers killed.

The infantry soldier notices that two of his comrades where shot and killed. He drops to the ground and looks around to find where the shots are coming from.

 **Boom!**

The next explosion goes off. Third officer is shot through the head, killing him. The infantry soldier spots Vassily and prepares to throw a grenade into the fountain. Vassily cocks his next shot.

 **Boom!**

Vassily shoots the infantry soldier in the head before he has a chance to throw the grenade. The last officer notices his comrades are dead and makes a run for it. Vassily cocks his last shot, only one shot left. He stands up and prepares his aim revealing his position.

 **Boom!**

Vassily shoots the last officer in the head and immediately falls back into the fountain. With heavy breaths and a look at Danilov he crawls towards him and gives him back the rifle.

"Thank you, comrade Commisar." Says Vassily.

With a look of surprise, shock and newfound respect, Danilov takes a moment and observes Vassily before offering his hand and introducing himself. "Danilov, political officer, second class, twenty-first infantry."

 **Flashback end:**

Vassily reminisces his times with his dear friend with how they met and how this war has taken his friend and loved ones away.

Lurking in the shadows was a mysterious man who has been observing Vassily since he first stepped foot in Stalingrad. ' _This boy, he has been through much in his life. Yet how is it that he is able to still able to forgive his friends let alone his own country? Is it his bravery or morals? What is it?'_

The man slowly approaches Vassily. Vassily notices and turns around rifle pointed at the man.

"Calm down son I am not here to hurt you, I just came to ask you a question." Said the man.

Vassily's gaze hardened at his claim but chose to answer his question. "What is it then?" Said Vassily.

"What do you fight for?" Said the man. "I fight for my country, my brothers, and my fallen brothers to protect them from people that do them harm." Said Vassily. The man smiled. "That's a very good reason to fight. Now if I may, may I ask one more thing?" Said the man. Vassily nods.

"I can send you to another world where there are no conflicts between men..." Said the man

"How is that possible?" Said Vassily.

"Because there is something greater to fear than man itself." Said the man.

"Who are you!" Exclaimed Vassily. "What reason is it that you would send me and not someone else!" Exclaimed Vassily again.

"My child I promise that you will know in time, but for now what you need to know is that you will play a big role in this new world, a role of a savior. I hope that this will also help make amends with your past." Said the man.

Before Vassily said another word the man created a portal beside him. "Good luck my boy. Do not worry about sustaining ammo for your rifle, I will make sure that you will always have plenty." Said the man.

Vassily stared in utter shock at the man before him. _'What happened to that wall? Hm that must be the portal to the new dimension. But it is impossible to create something like that, so how is he able to manifest something like that?'_ Thought Vassily.

'Good luck son.' Thought the man before he disappeared.

Vassily was taken aback by the sudden disappearance of the man and turned to face the portal before forcefully being enveloped. He turned and faced his friend one last time mourning him one last time before being fully enveloped by the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

On the outskirts of morning Vale, a portal opens up on a wall at an abandoned house farm miles away from civilization. Out of the portal Vassily weakly stumbles out before collapsing on the ground. Vassily lays sprawled out on the ground, his rifle on his back, clothes clinging to his skin from his own sweat. He lays there observing the wall from where he came from.

'Where am I?' Thinks Vassily.

 **SCREEEEE!**

'What was that?' Vassily gets up and has his rifle pointed in the direction of the noise. He walks out of the house, his right eye focused through his scope his other open to see his surroundings. He sees a pair of red eyes glaring at him through a bush like a hunter hunting its prey. Vassily backs off slowly, both eyes locked on the pair of red eyes glaring at him. He aims for the left eye, finger slowly pressing on the trigger.

 **Bam!**

The bullet leaves the rifle. Time essentially slows and the creature anticipating a shot darts to the right. The bullet grazes the side of the creatures face cracking and tearing part of the creatures mask off. The creature finally reveals itself a man-eating beowulf with a giant gash mark stretching across its face.

It stare's with a look of Hatred at Vassily. Looking as if the beowulf was ready atack, Vassily cocks the rifle backwards, empty shell ejecting floating aimlessly through the air. Vassily cocks the rifle forward loading the next round and takes aim. Just as the empty shell touches the ground the beowolf rushes towards vassily. Vassily takes aim, this time aiming for the creatures right eye, waiting for the creatures hind legs to leave the ground. Finger pressing on the trigger…

 **Bam!**

The bullet travels through the air going at such a high velocity. The creature, unable to turn or evade the shot is shot through its right eye instantaneously killing it and making it collapse on the ground. Vassily cocks his rifle again.

 **SCREEEEE!**

 **SCREEEEE!**

 **SCREEEEE!**

Vassily looks in anticipation, eye aiming through the scope ready to shoot whatever jumps out next. Out come three more beowulf's already charging at vassily. Each at different distances.

 **Bam!**

Vassily shoots the closest one through its forehead instantly killing it

 **Bam!**

Vassily shoots the next one through the neck paralyzing it.

Click!

Vassily's eyes widened! He expects one more shot to fire. He then remembers he shot major Konig, wasting one out of his 5 rounds he had in the gun before his battle with these creatures started.

The beowulf has gotten close enough and it lunges at him teeth razor sharp going for his neck. Vassily uses the butt of his gun and with all his strength smashes it in its mask knocking it away from him. He spins around takes out his ammo pouch. Slides open the bolt, puts one round in, slides the bolt forward, turns just in time to see the beowulf lunge at him and shoots.

 **Bam!**

The beowulf falls on top of him.

Dead.

Vassily pushes the creature off of him.

 **gurgle…**

Vassily turns towards the creature he shot in the neck. It stares at him, its mask covering its face, but red eyes slowly fading. Vassily walks up to the creature. He takes out his standard issue bayonet. He kneels down, bayonet in hand and stabs it through its throat into its brain killing it.

Vassily lets go of the bayonet, eyes downcast looking at his hands. _'What do I do now? Where should I go?'_ Thinks Vassily.

Vassily tilts his head up and looks at the mornings rising sun. _'So that must be east then'_ Thinks Vassily.

Vassily turns to face north. He picks up and loads his rifle with 5 rounds, straps it to his back, and faces the Beowulf's he has killed only to be shocked that the bodies seem to be disintegrating. He goes to retrieve his bayonet. While he wipes the blood off the blade he notices that his face seems younger…

 _'_ _How am I so young? I look like I am a teenager…' thinks Vassily._ He quickly disregards that thought until a later time.

Vassily starts to head north through the woods in hope to find civilization.

 **5 Months Later:**

"I am a stone." Whispered Vassily. Vassily is staring at his prey through his rifles PU scope, his body is covered with an old green blanket shadowing his face, and his rifle wrapped around with a piece of old green cloth. Vassily is hunting a man with orange hair wearing a fancy suit with a bowler hat and a cane. A man that has been terrorizing stores in vale for the last few weeks. This person went by the name of Roman Torchwick. As of right now Torchwick and his men are robbing a dust store called 'From Dust Till Dawn'.

Vassily has his rifle in hand looking through his scope, pinpointing all of Roman's men's location. _'One man robbing the dust, one outside the store gaurding them and one… seems to be talking to a young girl?_ He looks out of his rifle for a split second before looking back through it.

Vassily counted four men in total besides Roman. "Five men, Five rounds" said Vassily quietly. Vassily loads 5 rounds in his mosin and leaves an extra in his left hand in case he needs it. _'112 meters.'_ Thinks Vassily as he adjusts his aim.

Inside 'From Dust Till Dawn'

"Are you robbing me?" Said Ruby.

"Yes!" Said Torchwick's goon.

"Ohhhh." Said Ruby with a smirk.

Rooftop

Vassily is aiming at the back of Torchwick's head. His fingers pressing slowly on the trigger. As Vassily is about to shoot, Torchwick jerks his head to the girl as she breaks through the window. Vassily loses his aim and decides to look at the situation outside the store. What he see's shocks him. The girl, possibly a few years younger than himself is handling Torchwick's goons like they are nothing, with a giant scythe!

He focuses on the goons surrounding the girl in case she may need help but she quickly takes them down with no trouble at all. He sighs with relief that the girl was alright. He refocuses his aim back on the store to try to find Torchwick…

He wasn't there…

"Damn, Damn, Damn!" Vassily yells in frustration. He takes the blanket off of his head and reveals his dirty face from months of living in the streets and his days in Stalingrad. Vassily hastily relocates as he spots roman 2 blocks away climbing on a ladder of one of the buildings with the girl in tow. He aims his shot at the back of Torchwick's head. This time he hastily pulls the trigger.

 **Bam!**

Vassily anticipates the shot to hit, but his round is stopped by a female with dark hair and fiery red eyes as she flies away on a bullhead to the other side of the building.

Vassily curses the woman before running across the rooftops finally arriving on a rooftop besides the one Roman is on. He slides the bolt on his rifle back ejecting the empty shell, then pushes the bolt forward and locking it firmly in place. He takes aim on Romans head as he is running across the rooftop. Vassily is about to pull the trigger but is stopped as Roman jumps of the roof top and into the bullhead. Vassily waits for a shot on Roman but sees Roman say something to the girl before throwing a large crystal of red dust at the girl. With wide eyes Vassily adjusts his rifle to hit the crystal in the air before it gets close to the girl.

 **Bam!**

 **Boom!**

Vassily's shot went through the crystal exploding it and releasing smoke on the girl soon after. Vassily quickly slides the bolt on his rifle to load another round.

Bullhead

Roman turns to throw the fire crystal at the girl. As he releases it, he anticipates it to land at the girl's feet so he can explode it. With a crazed smile he watches it sail through the air but not anticipating it to explode midway.

 **Bam!**

 **Boom!**

He turns his head to see who made the crystal explode and spot a guy on a rooftop to the side about fifty meters away. Roman sees the guy prepare for another shot. Roman scowls at that and quickly points his rifle at the mysterious stranger.

Vassily's Rooftop

Vassily sees Roman point his cane at him. Vassily changes his target from roman to his cane.

 **Bam!**

The shoot flies threw the air before entering Romans gun exploding Romans cane rendering it useless. Roman scowls at this before entering back in the bullhead.

Vassily sees the bullhead prepare to take off. Vassily slides the bolt on his rifle as fast as possible ejecting the old round and loading the new round. As the bullhead rotates to its side, Vassily sees Torchwick standing next to the same woman with the red eyes and dark hair glaring at him. Vassily looks through his rifles scope and aims for the engine on the left wing of the bullhead.

 **Bam!**

Bullhead

"Let's go! Let's get out of here already!" Yelled Torchwick. The pilot nodding his head lifts the bullhead off the ground.

 **Bam!**

 **Pow!\Fwoom!**

Roman looks at the left side of the plane, particularly the left wing as he sees the propeller on fire. "HURRY IT UP!" Roman yells at the pilot. "I'm trying sir but one of the propellers is gone!" Exclaimed the pilot.

The mysterious woman furrows her eyebrows and launches a fireball at Vassily.

 **Fwoosh!**

Vassily's Rooftop

Vassily sees the mysterious woman launch a fireball at him. Vassily dodges to the side but his old green blanket gets consumed in the fire where the fireball landed.

Vassily stands tall in his soviet uniform rifle in hand sliding back the bolt before pusing it forward forcefully for good luck. He takes a rushed aim at the pilot and fires.

 **Bam!**

The round goes sailing through the air, going through the window and killing the pilot as it sails through his head.

The bullhead begins to dip down.

Bullhead

"Roman Fly this plane out of here right now!" Said the mysterious woman. Roman pulls the dead pilot out of the seat and throws him to the back of the plane. Roman closes the doors on the sides of the plane and manages to fly the plane away from the rooftops.

Vassily's Rooftop

Vassily puts his rifle on his back with his sling and puts the emergency round he had in his hand back into his pouch. He turns to see if the girl is still on the nearby rooftop.

He not only sees the girl over there but he also sees a blonde haired woman with glasses standing next to the girl. The Blonde haired woman's expression alarmed him as she had a look of disapproval splashed across her face.

Vassily turned to leave only to find himself being lifted off the ground forcefully and being flown to the other rooftop. With wide eyes and a sense of alarm, he reaches for his rifle only for it be taken off him. With even more alarm now he takes out his bayonet and puts it in a revers grip.

As he finally lands on the other rooftop he takes a step back away from the woman. The woman sensing his reaction turns around with his rifle in hand and speaks up. "You two follow me."

As he sees no other choice since she had his most prized possession in her hands, he follows her along with the girl.

 **30 Minutes later:**

"I hope you two realize your action's tonight will not be taken lightly! You two put yourself and others in great danger!" Said the blonde woman.

"But they started it!" said the girl.

Vassily looks back between the girl and the lady as it seems this conversation was somehow supposed to involve him.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home with a pat on the back…" said the woman.

The girl perked up at this.

"And a slap on the wrist!" Exclaimed the woman as she slapt the table with a cane.

The girl jumped at this scared.

"There's someone here that would like to meet you two." Said the woman.

Vassily perked up at this. _'Who would want to see us for something like this?'_ Thought Vassily.

In walked a grey haired man with a tray of cookies in one hand and coffee in the other. The man's eyes traveled over the girls attire before looking at Vassily's. His eyes froze when he saw Vassily's clothes. "Ruby Rose…" He seemed to only address the girl. "You have silver eyes." Finished the man.

"Um." Said the now named Ruby in curiosity.

"Where did you learn to do this?" Said the man as the blonde haired woman brought up a strange device in her hands that showed her take down Torchwick's goons.

"Signal Academy?" questioned the girl.

"They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" questioned the man.

"Well one teacher in particular…" Said Ruby.

"I see." Said the man as he set the tray of cookies down in front of us. Ruby grabbed one of the cookies and started eating it before cramming them all into her face.

"It's just that I seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow…" Said the man.

"tat muayy aucle row!" Said the girl full with cookies in her mouth.

Both the adults looked at each other before looking back at the girl.

"Sorry that's my uncle Crow." Said the girl clearly this time. "He's a teacher at Signal Academy. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing and now I'm all like HAI-YAH!" Said the girl as she emphasized herself by showing some moves.

"So I've noticed." Said the man. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" Questioned the man.

"Well, I want to be a Huntress." Said the girl.

"You mean you want to slay monsters." Said the man.

"Yeah, I only have two more years left of training at Signal and then I'm going to apply to Beacon. You see my sister is going to start this year and we both want to become Huntresses!" Exclaimed the girl.

"Do you know who I am?" Questioned the man.

"Your professor Ozpin, the Headmaster at Beacon." Said the girl.

"You want to come to my school?" Questioned Ozpin.

"More than anything! Exclaimed the girl.

"Well ok." Answered Ozpin.

The girl's eyes seem to glow even bigger with stars as she started thanking professor Ozpin before being escorted out by the blonde haired woman.

Ozpin smiled at her before turning to Vassily with a serious gaze. He looked Vassily in the eye for multiple minutes trying to figure him out. _'This boy has seen war before, his eyes they seem so gone…'_ Thought Ozpin.

As Ozpin finished that thought the blonde woman reentered the room and sat beside Ozpin.

"May I have my rifle back please?" Questioned Vassily.

Ozpin's gaze turned towards the blonde woman who only nodded before exiting the room once more.

"May I ask how you were able to do this?" Questioned Ozpin as he pulled up Vassily's fight between Torchwick and the mysterious woman.

Vassily's eyes seem to harden at Ozpin's question. "When I was younger my grandfather and I used to hunt." Answered Vassily.

"And where is it that you and your grandfather hunted at?" Questioned Ozpin.

"Somewhere in the wilds where there was snow everywhere, which is also where I grew up at." Said Vassily.

Ozpin seemed to accept Vassily's answer. _'This boy would make a great addition to my school as a student'_ Thought Ozpin. Ozpin no longer doubted that this boy was from a faraway land which was another reason why he wanted to keep this boy at his school to not only keep an eye on him but to also protect him from People such as James Ironwood.

"What is your name? I cannot find it anywhere on Remnant but if it is true that you grew up with your grandfather outside the Walls then it is understandable." Said Ozpin

"My Name is Vassily Zaytsev." Answered Vassily.

"How old are you Vassily?" Asked Ozpin.

"That is something even I question. But if I must guess I would say I am about 17 years of age." Answered Vassily.

Ozpin nodded as he understood his reason.

"I have one more thing to ask of you Vassily." Ozpin said as the blonde haired woman came back inside with his rifle. "Would you like to join Beacon Academy?" asked Ozpin.

The blonde haired woman unsurprised by Ozpins reaction only gave out a sigh as she handed Vassily back his rifle.

"I would not mind joining your academy sir but as you could have probably guessed, I do not have much money let alone enough to even go to school." Said Vassily.

Ozpin not wanting Vassily to turn down the offer quickly responded to him. "Your tuition will be payed for during your duration of your stay at beacon academy and you will also be receiving an allowance."

Vassily was taken aback by Ozpins response as he never heard of such a generous offer in his life. Vassily not wanting to be rude smiled. "Thank you Professor Ozpin for your Invitation to join Beacon Academy. I accept the offer." Said Vassily.

Ozpin smiled at his new student. While the blonde woman scowled but hid it quickly. Ozpin and the blonde woman escorted Vassily outside. Ozpin gave him directions on how to get to beacon and on what day then Ozpin let him go on his way.

Walking back inside Ozpin was stopped by the blonde woman. "Yes Glynda?" Ozpin questioned. The now named Glynda had a look of anger mixed with confusion in her eyes. "Why did you invite a person like him to join Beacon Academy?" Glynda Questioned.

"His eyes Glynda." Said Ozpin. "You can always see what a person has endured in their life through their eyes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dirty Alleyway

It is high noon time. Vassily wakes up from his slumber, Vodka in his left hand and rifle in the other clutched tightly to his chest. Vassily's eyes slowly open to confirm that he is still alive. _'Just another dream huh.'_ Says Vassily as he tries to push his memories of his friends and loved ones dying out of his head.

Vassily raises the Vodka in his left hand up to his Chapped lips slurping down the remains of this luxurious drink that he had found in a pile of garbage the night before.

Vassily sets the bottle down and stands up to face the wall behind him.

"Today is the day I go to beacon." He says to himself as he looked at his self-made calendar he carved out on the wall with his bayonet a few days prior after his meeting with Ozpin and Glynda. Vassily looks at the sky to check the time. _'Noon time is it?'_ A question he asks to himself only to be confirmed as he exits the alleyway with his gear to find people on their lunchbreak. He walks up to a green haired Adult.

"Excuse me sir but may I ask what is the exact time?" Asks Vassily.

The green haired man turns and looks at Vassily prepared to answer the boy only to recoil in shock. _'This boy is dirty! What is he doing so close to me? Is he trying to rob my watch?'_ Thinks the man. "Go away you dirty scum, I will not allow you to rob me of my possessions!" Said the man as he grabbed his things and moved to another seat.

The surrounding people hearing the man's words back away from Vassily and a few dial the number of the Vale police. Vassily not expecting the reaction from the man decides to apologize quickly before his situation worsens.

"I am sorry sir, that was not my attention you see I am to be on an airship heading to beacon today at 1:15 for that is the time that it will depart and am only asking for the exact time." Says Vassily as he confronts the man again.

"Oh no it is I that am sorry son." Apologizes the man. "A few days ago I got robbed of my Wallet and had to get a new one. It seems that I have mistaken you for a thief too." Continues the man with a smile.

The people surrounding them seem to pay them little to no attention as they went back to their daily brunch.

"It is 12:45 son. It seems that you have very little time left before your airship leaves." Said the man. "Let me take you there as an apology for my rudeness." Said the man.

"Thank you sir, may I ask for your name?" Said Vassily.

"Logan Hermer." Replied Logan.

Bullhead Entrance

Vassily says his goodbye to Logan as Logan drives off. Vassily goes up to the airship filled with a variety of students. He has learned about the segregation of Faunus in Human society and never really understood what the difference between the two were. Back in Russia everyone was treated as brothers and sisters no matter the age or gender.

Vassily walks into the airship and makes his way through the crowd of students trying not to garner attention. He finds himself a spot on a wall and leans on it as the bullhead leaves the ground.

Vassily closes his eyes, old memories of his time in Stalingrad coming up, some good and some bad. As he opens his eyes he hears an announcement go off on one of the projectors.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few, who have received the honor the honor to attend the prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of piece and as future huntress and huntsmen, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage to accomplish such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world." Said the hologram.

After the speech, Vassily and a few of the students walk up to the windows of the airship to gaze down at Beacon academy.

' _I guess this is where my journey starts then.'_ Thinks Vassily.

 **5 Minutes later: Beacon Grounds**

Vassily is the last one to exit the airship as he finally gets to set foot on Beacon ground. He Breaths in the fresh clean air with his eyes closed, savoring the scent before opening them and walking forward.

 **Boom!**

Vassily takes cover behind as he thinks that a mortar has gone off near him. _'Are we under attack!?'_ Thinks Vassily as he takes his rifle off his back and looks around. His mind is put at ease when he sees a white haired girl yelling at a familiar person. _'So there's Ruby. Time to get her out of trouble.'_ Thinks Vassily with a plastered smirk across his face. He walks up to the duo and consults Ruby.

"Hello again Ruby." He says.

"Hello! Uh I'm sorry I never really got your name last time we met." Said the girl shyly.

"My name is Vassily Zaytsev and may I ask the name of your pretty friend." Says Vassily.

"My name is Weiss Schnee! How could you not have heard of me before." Said Weiss.

"I'm sorry Ms. Schnee but I have not heard of you before. May you do me the honor of enlightening me of why I should know?" Vassily says carefully trying to defuse the situation.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." Said a new black haired lady.

"Finally some recognition." Said Weiss arrogantly.

"Apparently the same company infamous for its questionable business partners, and controversial labor force." Continued the Black haired lady.

"How dare you!" Exclaimed Weiss.

 _'_ _Things seem to be getting out of hand here.'_ Thinks Vassily. "Now, now, let's all calm down and stop taking jabs at each other for we may regret it in the future." Said Vassily slowly losing hope in having this conversation end nicely.

The three girls seem to glare healingly at him seemingly pissed off. Vassily takes a step back hoping for them not to unleash their wrath on them.

"And why would I listen to a dirty, unfashionable, trash bag that seems to have crawl back from the grave." Jabbed Weiss.

Vassily looked at his attire and frowned at Weiss's insult. "Please refrain from insulting what I have left of my past please." Said Vassily angrily.

Weiss seemingly missing his tone brushes him off and turns to leave. "Whatever loser." Said Weiss.

Vassily sighs and looks back at the other two ladies only to find Ruby there. "Well then." Vassily says.

"HAHAHAHAHA." Laughed Ruby.

Vassily smiles as Ruby laughs at his predicament. "Thanks for saving my butt." Said Ruby between laughs. "Well I guess it wasn't much saving as I ended up with most of the insults thrown at." Said Vassily as he and Ruby laughed. They both walked around the campus talking about how cool the scenery looked before Ruby pulled out her scythe, startling Vassily.

"Here's my weapon Crescent Rose." Said Ruby with a cheeky smile. "What's yours?" questioned Ruby.

Vassily takes his rifle off his back and shows her.

"Cool! What does it do?" Asked Ruby.

Vassily deadpans at this. _'really.'_ Thinks Vassily.

"It's a Mosin Nagant M91/30." Answered Vassily. "Most of my countrymen use it." Said Vassily.

"Is that it?" Questioned Ruby.

"I also have this bayonet." Said Vassily as he pulls it out and puts it on the gun barrel.

Ruby stared at Vassily if he we serious or not. _'This guy is so screwed…'_ Thinks Ruby.

Vassily figuring out what Ruby was thinking only laughed. After a few seconds they both laughed together.

"Hey do you know where we are?" Asked Ruby.

"Oh I thought you knew where we were going." Replied Vassiliy.

They both looked at each other before looking for a directory.

 **Auditorium**

Vassily and Ruby both enter the auditorium to listen to Ozpins speech in the opening ceremony.

"Hey Ruby over here!" Yelled an excited Yang.

"Alright coming! See you later Vassily!" Said Ruby as she returned to her sister.

Vassily waves his hand, gesturing his goodbye before turning around and meeting eye contact with a beautiful red-haired woman. Her eyes bore into him as if she was trying to figure him out and her lips upturned slightly giving a smirk. Vassily's gaze only stays on her for a fraction of a second before turning his body back around and making his way over to the far back left corner of the room.

Pyrrha stood in shock, her mind racing about what just happened to her. _'Does that person not recognize me? Maybe he doesn't know who I am.'_ Pyrrha asked herself, hoping that she may be able to make a friend. Pyrrha follows Vassily to far back left corner of the room. Hoping to hold a conversation with him and befriend him.

Vassily stands in the corner of the room and lays his rifle against the wall, he then turns to the red haired girl that has been following him, giving her a hard gaze.

"Hello miss, is there something you need?" Said Vassily.

"Oh no, nothing really, I was just wondering if the space next to you was available." Pyrrha said trying to find an excuse.

Vassily sweat dropped as he looked around him at all the spots that were available. Quickly catching on that she was just trying to be friendly, he nods to confirm that she can stand beside him. Vassily feeling a little uneasy speaks up.

"So may I ask your name miss?" Said Vassily.

"Pyrrha Nikos. What is yours?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Vassily Zaytsev." Said Vassily.

Not a moment later Ozpin goes up on the stage to give his speech. "I'll, keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and to acquire new skills, and when you have finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But, I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose and direction, you assume knowledge will free you of this. Your time at this school will prove to you that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Spoke Ozpin as he looks at everyone.

 _'_ _Well said Ozpin, these children need to understand that what they are facing is no game. I hope they only listen now for their own benefit.'_ Thinks Vassily.

Ozpin leaves the stage as Glynda takes the mic to speak. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Said Glynda.

Vassily got up and strapped his rifle to his back. He looked at the girl beside him still looking up at the stage. "Hey Pyrrha, you ok?" Asked Vassily.

Pyrrha looked up at him a little concerned. "What do you think Professor Ozpin means to tell us from his speech?" Asked Pyrrha, Concern shown in her voice.

Vassily with a smile offers his hand to her. "Come lets go check out the school. We may be able to find an answer then." Said Vassily.

Pyrrha looks at him before offering her hand with a smile. Vassily takes her hand and wanders the school meeting the teachers and conversing with each other.

An hour before lights out Vassily and Pyrrha are outside sitting on the grass gazing up at the stars.

"Hey Vassily I've been meaning to ask you what weapons do you have?" Said Pyrrha.

Vassily show Pyrrha his rifle and takes out his bayonet. "This is my Mosin Nagant modified to have a PU scope mounted on the side, and here is my bayonet. What about you?" Vassily said with a confident smile.

Pyrrha trying not to show her concern for Vassily took out her weapon. "This is Milo my spear that can also switch between a short sword and a rifle, and this is Akouo my shield." Said Pyrrha.

"It's getting late out Pyrrha we should make our way back to the ballroom and prepare for tomorrows initiation." Said Vassily as he slowly got up off the ground.

Pyrrha's hand lashed out and held onto Vassily with her eyes downcast. "Hey Vassily, um are we um… friends?" Asked Pyrrha.

Vassily turned around and looked at Pyrrha. He sees her gaze still looking downwards. He kneels down and uses his free hand and tilts her chin up along with her gaze. "Why would we not be?" Asked Vassily with a charming smile.

Pyrrha feeling her heart pound faster and faster at the close proximity between them blushes up a storm the color of her hair. She closes her eyes and leans in slowly.

Vassily takes his hand from under her chin and pokes her in the head with two of his fingers startling her. "Let's get going shall we sleepy head." He says with a smile mistaking Pyrrha's affection with her being tired. Vassily stands up and pulls her up as he heads back to the ballroom. As Vassily takes the first few steps he misses the pout Pyrrha gave him as she thought she was gonna get something else. _'Well atleast I made a friend today.'_ She thinks smiling.

Vassily stops his walking and turns waiting for Pyrrha to catch up. "You coming Pyrrha?" asked Vassily.

Pyrrha snaps out of her daze and gets up to catches up with Vassily.

 **Ballroom:**

Vassily and Pyrrha arrive inside the room to see everyone already set up in their respective locations. Vassily spots Ruby at the far side of the room and decides to go talk to her. "See you in the morning Pyrrha." Vassily says as he waves goodbye to Pyrrha. "Goodnight Vassily." Says Pyrrha.

Vassily Walks up to ruby and sees her with a blonde lady and a familiar black haired girl. "Hello Ruby how was your evening so far?" Asked Vassily.

The girls turned towards Vassily. "Hello Vassily!" Said Ruby. "Hey Yang, Blake this is Vassily. Vassily this is Yang and Blake." Ruby said as she pointed to the two girls.

"Hey cutie." Said Yang.

"Hello." Said Blake.

"Hello girls." Said Vassily a little weirded out from Yang's comment.

"Will you be quiet people are trying to get some sleep!" Said a fiery Weiss as she stormed over to them. "You!" She pointed at Ruby. "You're the one who blew up my dust!" Exclaimed an even more outraged Weiss.

"Uh hello again." Ruby said a little scared.

"Why are you still bothering my sister!" Exclaimed Yang.

"Why wouldn't I! She blew up my own expensive dust in my face. You expect me to calm down from that?!" Said Weiss.

"Excuse me guys but you guys arguing at each other is not helping people sleep. So if you don't mind can we tone it down a little?" Asked Vassily.

Yang seemed to calm down and decide to listen to Vassily. Weiss got even more outraged. "YOU!" Said Weiss. "You're that dirty trashbag from earlier, where did you come from anyways a garbage heap?" Said Weiss.

"I am sorry to offend you if I had been sleeping in the streets these past few months, I will make sure I clean myself using one of the showers in Beacon. Now if you will excuse me I shall see to it." Said Vassily as he leaves.

Weiss stunned from the response stood there as he walked out of the room.

"Way to go Weiss you scared of that dude." Commented Yang.

"Yeah you didn't have to be so mean about it." Said Ruby.

"Well it's not like I knew he was out on the streets in the first place!" Said Weiss as she left the Ballroom.

Weiss was actually feeling really bad about what she said to Vassily and went to apologize to him. Right now she was waiting outside the shower room ready to apologize. _'What is taking him so long it's been 15 minutes since he left the room!'_ Thinks Weiss.

After waiting a few more minutes Weiss grew impatient and decided to enter the shower room to look for Vassily. Weiss heard one of the Shower heads open towards the back of the room. _'That's where he is.'_ Thinks Weiss.

"Vassily are you back there?" Said Weiss.

"Weiss what are you doing here? You should be back with the others." Said Vassily as he walked out with a towel around his waist a moment later.

Weiss was stunned by his appearance. To say that he was hot was an understatement. His face in peculiar was very handsome. "I-I thought that I should apologize for my rudeness today. You were just trying to be nice and I was mean to you. I'm sorry." Said Weiss as she tried to avert her eyes.

"You're forgiven Weiss, as one that has never lived in a situation that I have it is only acceptable that one would think of ones cleanness." Said Vassily.

Deciding not to question what Vassily means Weiss decides to change the topic. "So are you almost done or…" asked Weiss as she stares at Vassily's body.

"Oh well you see I was trying to wash my clothes in the shower but it seems to be harder than I expected." Vassily said scratching the back of his head.

"Here let me help." Said Weiss as she walks to him.

"Oh there is no need I'm sure that I can…" Vassily stops himself short as Weiss walks past him.

"Please let me help you, and accept this as my apology please. Now where is your uniform?" Asked Weiss.

Vassily only smiled at the girl as he realized how kind she really is. "It's on the hanger right next to the Shower head." Said Vassily.

Weiss walks up to the shower head and begins taking off her night gown. She stops herself. "Turn around!" Weiss exclaims embarrassed.

Vassily not wanting to be rude turns himself around. After a few minutes of him hearing his clothes being washed he hears the nozzle close cutting off the water. He turns around.

"Hey Weiss are you finished ye-" Vassily cuts his talk short as he sees a topless Weiss in nothing but her underwear looking back at him beet red.

Vassily turns back around, pretending not to see anything.

Silence ensued on the two. They both don't move for a good while.

Feeling that Weiss must be extremely mad. Vassily decides to compliment her.

"Your body is very beautiful Weiss." Says Vassily.

"Y-You saw didn't you…" Said Weiss

"I would be lying if I said I did not." Said Vassily. "But know this, as a Russian man I will try my best to erase the memory of this event. If there is any way I can repay you…" Said Vassily.

"This Weekend I will be going out to Vale. I will be heading out Saturday Afternoon and Coming back Sunday morning. You will accompany me as my own personal servant. That is how you will repay me." Said Weiss with trembling hands. "Here are your clothes." Weiss said as she gave Vassily his clothes before quickly running out of the shower room, this time with her night gown on.

Vassily stood there looking at where she left before putting both his clothes and rifle back on. _'What a mess.'_ Vassily thought as he made his way back to the Ballroom to sleep with the others.

 **Authors Notes: Important!**

 **Hello everyone thank you for your encouraging reviews. They really helped my ego in preparing this chapter for you. Sorry that I could not post sooner I have been busy writing down ideas for another fanfic. Which leads me to ask you all this.**

 **Would you all like to read a story about a T34-85 tank with its crew in RWBY?**

 **If so either PM me or leave your answer in the comment section.**

 ** _Questions:_**

 ** _Guest: I am sorry but no Vassily will keep his Mosin the way it is._**


End file.
